


The letter

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Lila is missing her Aunty Natasha terribly. She visits her grave. Clint finds her and gives her a letter Natsah left for her.I was very tearful as I wrote this. You have been warned or I'm just over emotional.





	The letter

A/N Characters borrowed from the mind of Marvel. 

Lila walked slowly to the end of the garden, by the forest, thick with yellow and orange leaves where Natasha’s grave stone lay. Everyone may have decided not to give her a big ceremony Tony as it wasn't her style, but Clint wasn’t letting his beat friend go without a reminder and a mark of respect. He knew Tasha would appreciate its quiet placement, out of public view and only known about by her family. Lila gazed at the stone bearing 4 words 

Natasha an unforgettable heroine 

No dates, or second name. Nothing to give it away. Lila found comfort in the small stone and sometimes came down to talk to her aunt especially when she'd had a disagreement with her mother or father. Natasha had always understood, never judged and always listened. Her advice was gentle though firm, and fair. A unique blend that no one else had ever been able to replicate in Lila's life. 

She was joined 5 minutes later by a man, who was incidently the reason she had come down for a visit. She wished she could feel the familiar comfort of her aunts arms once more. She knew her Dad was still sad about Natasha, and that she should be patient but she wanted to live her own life and she didn't know what to do, to help her father.

“Hey, what you doing down here?” Clint asked his daughter quietly.

“I wanted to talk to Aunty Nat” Lila answered “This was her favourite place on the farm, and I just... She would understand”

Clint gazed down at his daughter before sighing gently knowing she was right. Funnily enough Natasha would have known the right thing to do or say to the young teen. 

“You’re right” Clint agreed

“I miss her Dad. I miss talking to her. Remember after we had that fight... I wasn’t listening to what you were saying about how dangerous it was to disappear on my own.. “

Clint remembered it well. It wasn't too dissimilar to the issue now, Clint was paranoid about her safety. About all his family, but especially his little girl ("She's not so little" Natasha would have argued) who wanted her independence but wasn't old enough to understand the responsibilities that came with It. Natasha would have helped her understand, Clint thought sadly. 

“She asked me how it would feel if you went away without telling anybody, we just woke up the next morning and you were gone. I told her I’d ask Mum, but then she said what if Mum didn’t know either and I knew I’d be scared. I used to get scared when you went away, I mean I knew Aunty Nat would always bring you back, but I realised how it would feel for you if I went off and didn’t tell anybody. I hadn’t thought about how you would feel but I could talk to her about anything, she’d listen and she would understand “ Lila continued 

“Tasha was amazing” Clint agreed " She loved you all. I’ve been putting this off because I didn’t want to upset you but now I think it’s time. I haven't read it. Natasha would go mad if I invaded your privacy for a non urgent reason, and I'm still scared of her to be honest" He said with a grin. 

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was addressed to Lila in Natasha’s elegant script

“She left this in her safe, I found it when I was emptying it out. I’ll be inside if you need me, and Lila, I know Tasha is no longer here, but you can always talk to me or Mum, we both love you even when we disagree. Failing that write it down or maybe say it out loud, maybe Tahsa is still listening somewhere.”

Lila hugged her Dad, Clint returned it before kissing her on the head and heading back to the house to give her some privacy and space 

Lila found Natasha’s favourite perch by an old oak tree and climbed up to middle branches where the branches made a natural chair. She opened it and the first thing that fell out was a familiar chain, with a silver arrow. Lila slipped it back in, while she pulled out the neatly folded letter. 

Dear Lila,

We are about to go on a mission, and should it work, you will be able to read this letter, but I won't be with you. I don’t know how this mission will turn out, so I thought I’d get some words down in case something happens. I can always rip it up if all goes to plan so you may never get this letter, but I hope to one day say these words to you anyway. I hope you know that whatever I did, was to help everyone but especially you and your family or should I say my family, because that's who you are to me. There was no other option available.

When I was growing up, I was taught love is a weakness, only something children believe in. Its something you shouldn’t feel. It will only get you hurt and make you weak. When I started working with your Dad, I really couldn't understand why he cared so much, but he showed me the power love has regardless of its type. It’s a powerful emotion. It gives us the power to be strong when we feel weak or scared or frightened. It gives us strength to get up and fight another day, and defend those that are hurt. It gives us comfort in hard times, and supports us during sad and troubled times. It's certainly kept me going, the love I feel being part of a team and never losing hope that some day they will all be reunited. I’ve done some bad things in the past, but your Dad saw beyond what I’d done wrong and gave me a second chance. He was the first person I remember to show me compassion, just for being me. He wanted nothing in return. He taught me how to love by bringing me in and giving me my first family. Your Mum was pregnant when he brought me home the first time, to his safe place. He trusted me enough to show me his life and a big reason why he fought to do good. 

She was pregnant with you and the moment he stepped into the house, the love he had for your Mum, Cooper and you awakened something in me. I'd never felt that kind of love, an energy so powerful, more powerful than any weapon I'd ever held. A feeling, a fierce need to protect you and your family, which I’d never felt before. I’d always protected myself, no one else. Your Dad had trusted me with the most important thing in his life, his family. It was terrifying that someone placed so much trust in me. I knew I’d do anything to protect him so he’d come back to his family, whatever it took. Then you were born and I held you for the first time, you were so small but for whatever reason you took to me straight away, you gazed at me, beautiful eyes filled with wonder and dare I say trust, but that could be sentiment talking. I took one look at you and knew that I would do anything to protect you. I’ve done my best and all I can do is hope it was good enough. No doubt your mother and father can do the rest, they took me in after all and made me part of your family. 

I was never able to have children, and you already have a loving Mum and Dad who would do anything for you. I have no idea what kind of mother I would have been, but I have always been grateful being your aunt and I loved you and your brothers like you were my own children. I would have given everything an infinite amount of times over to keep you safe, warm, loved, and supported. 

I've left a gift for you. I’ve left you my necklace. Your Dad gave it to me when we started doing separate jobs to remind me, that even if we weren’t working together, it would direct me back to him and my family that welcomed me with open arms. To make the right choice, and know that someone was waiting for me, no matter how the mission turned out. I’m giving it to you now, with a little addition. I hope it protects you, offers you wisdom and reminds you that you have a family who loves you and Aunt that will always be there for you. 

I wish I could be around forever to watch you grow up, and see the remarkable lady I know you will be, and protect you from the evils in the world. I know you're strong but the Avengers and your Dad showed me it was OK to ask for help, their was no weakness in it. So please ask for help of you need it. I had this family, and I was better because of them and you were a major part of that family. I know I can’t protect you from everything like grief and loss, and sadness but I did what I could to protect you, and your family. I always thought love was for children, but you and your family taught me love is for everyone.  


Your parents will no doubt take care of you, but please look out for your Dad. Give him time and love. He was my best friend and confident and over time, I hope I was his. I've written him a letter, but sometimes he can be too stubborn to see what's in front of him. If he gets sad, give him love and I know he loves your hugs, ask him to show you his archery skills or him to teach you more. Distract him. It will also help you move on. He told me you were doing amazingly with archery when we spoke of you. He will give you everything in return a infinite amount of times over.

I will love you always,  
Aunty Nat

Lila pulled out a familiar fine, silver chain with an arrow on it and a new attachment of a tiny red ruby, on the body of a spider charm.. She held the charm gently, gazing at it. She laid a gentle hand on the gravestone

“Thank you Aunty Nat for saving me. I will always love you” She said and smiled typical that her aunt would have known how to help even from beyond the grave.

She saw her Dad walking slowly towards her, and took off at a run throwing herself in his arms.

“Hey sweety, lunch is ready. What did Aunty Nat say?” He queried

She showed him the necklace

“She told me she was always looking out for me, and I, well we taught her about love and family, she left this necklace for me, the one you gave her. You really miss her Dad don't you? ”

"Every day" Clint agreed " Maybe some time in the future it will get easier to be without her, but I have you guys to keep me strong, and she's one of the reasons I do. I will never forget her gesture. Losing Tasha is hard, but it was even harder when I lost you for 5 years. Ironically Natasha steered me back on the right path. She's was very good at that and helped find a way to bring you all home to me" He said with a smile 

'Still is' Lila thought 

He studied it and noted the tiny addition to it. He remembered giving it to her with a promise that even if they didn’t work together, when they’d first been separated, she’d remember she always had a friend and family. Natasha may have seemed cold at time, but Clint had always seen much more heart than she’d willingly shown.

“Do you want me to put it on you? “He asked

Lila nodded and Clint fastened it around her neck, kissing the top of her head as he finished.

“I’m glad she left it to you” He said softly

Lila smiled, leaning into him as they walked side by side towards the house. A lone figure stood by Natasha’s stone gazing at the 2 of them walking off. She smiled softly, the soft wind brushing through her ombre hair, though she felt no chill. Lila may not know it yet, but her Guardian Angel was watching her, waiting to make her move.


End file.
